


Drunk of your eyes

by ultimatewrite_r



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Chrome is dumb, Crushes, Drunkenness, Five Times, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Spoilers, Ukyo is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatewrite_r/pseuds/ultimatewrite_r
Summary: Five time Ukyo flirt with Chrome, and the one time Chrome actually flirt back.
Relationships: Chrome/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Drunk of your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this fic contain spoilers concerning Dr.Stone, you're warned!
> 
> so, I'm in love with this ship okay? ukrome is just so adorable and they seriously need more content like hoe wtf
> 
> also, I kind of like the 'five time' thing, so there, take it people. hope you'll enjoy!

**i.**

The first time they met wasn't really the most romantic situation possible, Ukyo admit. The scenery was probably more fitting for a horror movie, and the archer was kind of trying to kill the other with his arrows. Well, at least it was what it looked like at first sight, he wasn't really trying to in the end.

Three intruders were here, trapped in these area full of bushes, Ukyo was sure of it. One of them was rather heavy and actually helped the archer tracking them down, and now they were stuck in place, not able to do anything but hidding and hoping Ukyo will go away. Which, well, he wasn't planning to do at all.

It was silent for a long moment, and then, an explosion, right in the middle of the area. A smoke-screen, the archer realised quickly, brows furrowing a little.

"HOLY CRAP-"

And a dumbass.

The voice was a male's one, coming right from the flammes, and for a moment Ukyo wondered if the guy really didn't planned to make an explosion. This thought was almost immediatly put in the trash as a second voice joined in, both of them yelling at the breaking point of their vocal cords.

It was clear that this was supposed to be a distraction. They were trying to confuse him and gain time so that their third friend could run away without Ukyo noticing him.

Whatever, if one or two escaped him it wouldn't matter, it was actually even better, considering Ukyo didn't plan on killing neither of them nor to really help Tsusaka.

He listened as their friend's steps goes away, and not even two minutes after, it was silent once again. The smoke was still here, and it didn't seem like it was going to go away any time soon. _'Now is the perfect time to finally move a little'_ , Ukyo thought, a smirk crossing his lips for a brief second.

The thing is, with this plan, one of them could go away without any problem, but the two others were now completly trapped, and in an even more limited zone then before. They were stuck in the smoke-screen, and if they even put one feet outside of it, they were dead. 

The archer jumped from beams in beams, approaching until he was being as close as possible to them while remaining in height. From here, he could even distinguish a crouching figure not to far away from him. Busted.

Now he just had to wait until one of them understand that he in fact didn't want to kill them, and that they didn't have any chances to run away anymore.

It didn't took more then five arrows shoot before the guy brandished a white flag, a white clothes attached to one of his arrows.

The boy was about around his age. Ukyo quickly tied him with ropes, and didn't waste any time before getting away from the cloud of smoke with him. The second friend was still here, and it was better for the three of them if no fight was engaged.

They walked in silence for some moment, Ukyo only talking to give the other directions to take, staying behind him to keep an eye on the boy. He was a little shorter then the archer, brown hair sticking up in every direction, a weird cord attached aroud his head. He was wearing winter clothes, the blond noticed, dark blue pants and sweater that contrast with his white smooth skin.

The boy, Ukyo decided, was cute.

After some more minutes of walking in silence, they were at a point where nobody could see them. The blond quickly fastened his pace, placing himself right in front of the other, stopping him in his track. _'Brown eyes huh'_.

"We don't need these ropes anymore." he laughed, cutting what holds the captive prisoner while smiling _'Shit, that sound really wrong, idiot-'_ "After all, it's not like you are planning to run away right now, right? It was you that chose to surrender and wave the white flag, anyways."

The brunet only stared at him with curious yet suspicious eyes. That, and Ukyo cursed himself for it, made him blush lightly.

"In order to save your friends, that musclehead and the one other guy that ran away, hm." the boy blinked at him, and the archer motioned for him to start walking again "As things stood, once that smoke-screen cleared, I would have had no choice but to shoot the other..." still no answers, but he didn't seem upset either.

The guy was intriguing. _'I guess it won't hurt to flirt a little'_.

"That was an impressive judgment in such a stressful situation" the blond smile brightly, even though the other couldn't see him "You're really somethin' else, y'know that?"

That seem to get him a reaction, as the boy almost tripped and crashed on the ground before answering in a bubbly voice "Uh- Ahah! You think so...?"

It didn't took him more then two second before he seem to realised he probably shouldn't let himself be flattered by the guy who tried to kill him not even ten minutes ago. Ukyo hide his smirk in his collar when the other boy turned his head to glared at him.

 _'Cute'_.

**ii.**

Being a part of the Science Kingdom wasn't bad at all, Ukyo decided.

Well, of course, he chose to joined it because they were actually pacifist and promised him that there will be no deaths, but in the end it was actually pleasant because of other things. People were kind and full of determination, and working on saving the world and building a new civilisation was certainly entertaining.

It as been approximatively one month or so since Ukyo joined them along, and not even four days since Ryuusui was bring back to life, offering them new plans for their futur ship. And for that, of course, they need oil.

That's how Chrome, Kohaku and him got themself on a travel for a few days. It was logical, the three of them forming the perfect exploration team, with Chrome and his experience, Kohaku and her incredible sight and Ukyo with his ears.

The first two days were spent walking and walking until they found out waterfalls, whom weren't supposed to be here in the first place. After that, they started walking home, and they were now on the fourth day, with only some hours of road ahead of them before being back.

It was Ukyo who woke up first, like always. Being the last asleep and first awake was common for him, his developed hearing causing him difficulties when it came to rest, which is why he would often take naps on trees or high places, the sounds not being as loud in the sky as they were at earth-level. Kohaku would probably wake up in some minutes, and wake up Chrome afterward, otherwise the boy would probably sleep all day.

Ukyo giggled lightly, standing up from his makeshift bed and stretching for a few moments. The sun was already up, and it was now probably around ten in the morning, even though it was still difficult to guess since they didn't had any clock. Well, yet.

Glancing at his two roommates, the archer could only raised an amused eyebrow at the sight in front of him. Kohaku was sleeping on her belly, her blanket long forgotten, a peaceful face on. Except, Chrome actually had his right foot on this peaceful face, the boy had somehow managed to cross the whole room in his sleep and was now snoring loudly near his childhood friend. The girl, the blond thought, was so going to kick his ass when she'll wake up.

Finally, after having took a quick toilet, the archer decided to make breakfast. It would be better for them to eat at least a little before going through the long hours of walking that await them.

Even though Ukyo wasn't that much of a cook, he could still manage some basic things. They still had some vegetables in their bags, so the blond opted for some simple recipe he remembered from his previous life. It was just a basic salad, but it will do for the day.

It was not even two minutes after having pulled the ingredients out of their containers when the archer heard noises from behind him, soon followed by a groan and a little 'boum'. Turning around, he wasn't suprised at all to see that Kohaku had woke up, the girl rubbing her eyes in exasperation and Chrome's foot now thrown away.

"Heya, sleep well?" the blonde woman turned her head to him, and gave him a small wave, her eyes still blinking awake. Ukyo was happy to see she actually had a proper night of sleep, knowing that she had the habit of staying awake way too much.

"Yeah, except for the smell- Ugh, did he even wash his feets" she mumbled, and the archer laughed at that "Ya're making food?"

"Yup, but it's not much, I'm not really skilled for this, hehe" he finished cutting some raddish before adding "You let him sleep or you wake him up?"

"Guess." was the only thing she said before hitting the brunet hard on the head.

The boy jolted awake in a second "HUH-" "Shut the fuck up and move your asses, you're still on my bed idiot" Kohaku cutted, shoving the scientist out of her way. Ukyo laughed lightly, hidding his smile behind his hand when Chrome looked his way.

"Ukyo, why didn't you stopped her?!" the brunet cried, flopping back down on the floor, Kohaku rolling her eyes at his antics.

The archer finished the first bowl, handing it to the girl who thanked him quietly "Well, it was funny. Plus, I probably would have done the same thing if I woke up with a smelling foot on my head" the boy laughed, and Chrome gasped, sitting up quicky to throw him an affront look, only to be distract by the sight of the food and the two other bowls.

He gasped again "Wouah, you cooked us breakfast!"

"Ah, it's not much, really" Ukyo smiled, giving the boy one of the bowl. Even though anyone could probably have done it without problems, Chrome still looked at him with big eyes and send him a joking smile, already having some veggies in his mouth "Yech it ich! Y'know, you'll mache a great wife Uchyo!"

That earned him another hit on the head from Kohaku for the sexist comment, and a raise of eyebrows from Ukyo. _'I'll make a good wife, huh?'_. A little blush took rose up to his face, and he tried to stop the smirk that came up with the idea he just had.

"Really? Maybe you should marry me then, Chrome" it was said on a teasing tone, and Ukyo had to hide his smile behind his hand once again.

The other boy choked on his food, ears flushing pink just at the same time the phone start ringing. Chrome jumped on it, listening in silence for a few seconds before yelling something about a flying machine, bolting out of the hut in a hurry after having took his bag quickly.

If Kohaku was staring at him for the rest of the travel, he ignored it.

**iii.**

So, they build a boat.

Ukyo shouldn't be that surprised, considering they had some genius scientist and a pilote in their team, but it was still pretty fucking impressive. It has been not even two weeks since the idea was proposed, and there it was, the final result. 

It was only a little one so they could go explore a bit, but it was still a lot. Ryuusui was just delight about the idea of going to another island, and Ukyo had to admit he was actually excited about the idea himself. The last time he has been on a boat or submarin was, well, decades ago, and he kind of miss the sensation of waves and the smell of salt.

The first tour on the motorboat goes well, no accidents and no autodestruction thing. Senkuu and Ryuusui were not phased by the little ride, except for maybe the obvious excitement of the captain of course. Gen was his usual not so well hidden-stressed self, grasping his seat with all his will, and Chrome was completly amazed by the whole thing, eyes full of stars as he stared at the sea and the horizon. _'Cute'_.

Unfortunaly, their peaceful travel was interrupted by 'why-man', and they had to go back to the village quickly, a new menace hanging above them. That, too, doesn't really suprised Ukyo much in the end, problems seemingly to always find their ways back to them.

Now, their new objectif was now to build a GPS, apparently. _'Youhou'_. The archer wasn't of any help when it comes to building things and science, so he would just leave it to Senkuu and Chrome, the two big brains of the group. 

They truly were incredible, Ukyo thought as he was watching them along with the others, Senkuu explaining how the sphalerite was supposed to contribute to the construction of the futur new gadget. Dissolving it into the water and then pour it into the erlenmeyer flask to gain fluorescent paint, crafting the giant vacuum tube afterward, adding the radio antenna...

_'Wait a minute, that's- that's a radar!'_

Gosh, it's been awhile since he saw one. A little smile took place on his lips, memories coming back to him one after another, the sound of whales and oceans invading his mind. Senkuu looked at him, the question obvious in his eyes, and Ukyo could only nod with determination.

The second tour on the motorboat was surely different in some way. It was still the five of them, Ryuusui piloting the engine with Senkuu and Ukyo sitting next to him, Gen and Chrome arguing about god know what behind them.

The scientist next to him groan, glancing over his shoulder for a brief moment "We really shouldn't have put them next to each other."

Ukyo laughed lightly, tilting his head so that he could also see the two clown behind them "I think it's nice actually, seeing them getting along. It kind of lighten up the ride y'know?"

"HAH, I agree, a crew always need to work in a good atmosphere!" Ryuusui piped up, snapping his fingers as usual.

"Yeah, if only they were actually working" the scientist sighed despite the clear smirk on his face. Ukyo rolled his eyes playfully, and it was silent for a moment, except for Senkuu explaining what was the antenna's role to Chrome who finally stopped yelling at the mentalist.

The archer glanced at the antenna in his hand, a smile playing on his lips "A GPS, a radar and a sonar... Ahah, this is really becoming a proper science vessel!"

"Heh heh, didn't I say it before? Humanity's greatest weapon is telecommunication." Senkuu snorted, starting a dramatical speach about humanity that Ukyo stopped listening after the first word. Chrome stood up after that, leaning forward so that he could have a better view of the radar and the dashboard "So we can see underwater with this winding line? Was this last flatish place the bottom?"

Ukyo nodded in affirmation, a little smile on his lips "Yup, you're right."

"Oh, then what is that?" Ukyo turned his head slightly toward him, raising an eyebrow "That zig-zag mountain between us now?..." the brunet continue to mumbled for a moment, before his eyes widened suddenly, the boy launching forward to point right at the radar.

"Senkuu! Ukyo!! There's something in the water! And it's massive...!!"

There was a little silence as Senkuu and Ukyo exchange a look, surprised clear in their eyes. _'Chrome really is impressive huh'_.

Then, the two of them smiled, and Ukyo turned to Chrome, giving him a thumps up "Nice, Chrome!"

The boy seems confused for a moment, and before anybody could speak again, Ryuusui made some weird moves with the boat, turning it quickly to the right and sending the four other passengers flying everywhere. Resulting to Chrome being propulsed forward, colliding with Ukyo brutally as the latter tried to keep both of them up steadily.

"Oops, sorry boys, hope y'all are fine, waha!"

The blond shook his head a little, glancing down at the exact same time the brunet, who was still pretty much in his arms, looked up. Both of them quickly turned red, and _of course_ it was at this moment Ukyo got a super pun.

"Ah, it seems you've fallen for me quite hard, haven't you?" he giggled, smiling down at the boy despite his actual death wish. Chrome, in fact, actually looked like he was dying.

It was the obnoxious laugh from Ryuusui and the snort from Gen that make him release the boy from his hold quickly, the blond chuckling in embarassement.

"Damn, that was so fucking smooth" Gen added later, a big smile on his face as he dodged the punch Chrome sent him.

**iv.**

Ukyo had apparently missed a lot of things when he was petrified back at the Petrification Kingdom.

Well, not important things that touch about the stone subject or whatever, Senkuu and the others told them everything about that. But, things like 'Oh, we had to go for some undercover missing and we had to dress like girls, haha'.

It was Kohaku who brought it up first two days after their return during lunch, saying oh so casually when they were talking and remembering what happended the previous days that Ginrou actually looked cute as a girl. 

There had been a little pause, and then someone -probably Kinrou- croacked out a strangled 'What?' from the table behind them, and then everybody was asking questions. Apparently, Ginrou had to dress as a girl, but also Senkuu and Gen, who looked like they were about to strangle the blonde warrior at any given moment. 

The final blow was when the girl revealed that the scientist had create makeups : lipstick, blush, face powder, the whole package. Minami had jumped out of her chair, huge sparkles in her eyes, and started to explain to everyone what makeup was back in the real world. Most of the villagers were excited about the concept, all of them asking if they could perhaps try it one day.

So, no problem here, right?

Except Yuzuriha suddenly gasped loudly and standed up in turn, a big and strangely creepy smile on her face. She had run to Minami, whispering to her about something, and soon the other girl had the exact same evil face as her friend's one. And of course, Ukyo had heard what they said before they announced it to everyone.

They were planning to make all the boys wear make up.

Now, that wasn't a problem for the archer. He actually liked make up, even if he didn't usually wore any in his past life, he actually thought is was pretty and an impressive profession to do. He never tried to wear some in fact, so letting himself being take cared of by the two girls wasn't such a depressing idea.

Senkuu, Yo and Tsusaka on the other hand, didn't really seemed pleased by it, the three of them not really caring about their apparence. Ryuusui was delighted by the idea, François -even though they still didn't know his gender- looked pleased by it, along with Gen and Taiju, who apparently didn't care if he wore any or not. The other boys who came from the village were for the majority pretty curious about the whole thing, so in the end, Kohaku only had to threatened three people to death.

That's how what was supposed to be a day of non-stop work transform himself in a fashion show. Senkuu was forced to do a whole lot of supplies, and that was probably the biggest makeup stock Ukyo have ever seen.

Yuzuriha and Minami didn't waste any time getting to work, Nikki and François who was apparently pretty skilled quickly joining them. Senkuu was the first one to go, because he was the 'King' so he should pass before everyone. While Yuzuriha was taking care of him with Nikki, François and Minami started working on Gen, the latter not even trying to hide his enthusiasm.

In the end, the scientist was only pretty when he keeped a straight face while Gen actually looked amazing with his, and he knew it "Guys, guys, you're drooling, please try to at least act like gentleman~"

Next were Taiju and Tsusaka, his little sister Mirai hyping him up like the angel she was. When it was finished, Taiju was, well, kind of a mix between awesome and creepy, while Tsusaka was suprisingly attractive with it, his long hair having been brushed and tied up in a ponytail. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent like this. François, as expected, turned out deadass gorgeous with makeup, while Ryuusui was actually pretty hot, his pink eye shadow contrasting with his blue eyes. Kinrou looked like some sort of top model for Channel, and Ginrou, as Kohaku said earlier, was pretty cute like this. Magna was another story- we don't talk about him. Yo was, much to everyone's surprise and even his own, looking pretty fine.

"Damn, I look hot as fuck" he laughed, taking poses in front of a mirror, Gen whistling in his direction from across the workshop.

"Maybe you do, but François and Kinrou are still number one tho" Taiju pointed out, Yuzuriha barely containing her laughter next to him.

Ryuusui was having a blast, a pile of money in his hands "YOU, I DESIRE YOU ALL, HOW MUCH-" Kohaku was quick to shut him up.

Finally, Minami turned to him, a big smile on her face : you could clearly see she was enjoying the whole thing very much "Okay, now it's Chrome and Ukyo's turn huh? 'Riha-chan and hottie François, you guys take the blondie, Nikki and I will take care of the scientist!"

Ukyo took place on a chair in front of the two proclaim makeup artist, waving at them awkwardly. Yuzuriha giggled a little while shaking her head, sending him an exasperate look "Ukyo, we'll need you to take off your hat, silly" next to her, the french chief smiled, already having the product for the boy ready to be used.

"Huh, you got some quite delicate trait Ukyo-kun" the girl mumbled as she applied some dark orange eye shadow on him some minutes later, making the archer blush slightly at the compliment.

It didn't took more then fifteen minutes for his makeover to be finished. A mirror was handed to him, and Ukyo blinked a few times. The final result was good, and if he was being honest, he kind of really liked how he looked right now. He smiled a little, Gen runnig to him two second later, a huge smile on his face "Oh my~ Ukyo-kun, you should wear make up more often! Hey Chrome, come here!"

The archer chuckled, turning his head toward the approaching scientist, only for him to stop breathing for a moment.

Chrome was really pretty. The girls only applied some dark blue eye shadow, a little line of eyeliner and a touch of blush, but it was enough to make Ukyo blushing like crazy at the sight of it. _'Shit shit shit'_.

The brunet was also looking at him, his face blank and the tips of his ears growing redder as time goes by. The silence was starting to get heavy for the blond, so he decided that if he was going to be gay, he'll be gay at a hundred percent.

"Uh, hey there cutie. Mind giving me your number?"

Gen was laughing non-stop for the next ten minutes, and Chrome spent the rest of the day with Senkuu.

**v.**

"So, when are you going to admit that you have a crush on him mhm~?"

The night just started not so long ago, and it was probably around midnight now. It's been three day since the ship depart for America, and today the 'Bar François' was introduced to everyone, for the joy of certain person.

It was actually a really good idea, offering to everyone a good place to spend time and enjoy the night, and at the same time lifting up the morals of everyone. Plus, with a bartender as skilled as François, you could only liked what was given you to drink, whatever it was.

The only problem was, the bar had alcohol. Of course it had, or else it wouldn't really be a bar, right? So it was fine, except Ukyo was lightweight, and had already took two cocktails since the beginning of the night and he was so fucking dead.

Okay, that was kind of a lie, but oh gosh he was _this_ close to being drunk. So he was just tipsy, thank you very much.

The archer was currently sitting at a table in the middle of the lively room, his two empty glasses still in front of him and the two other chairs occupied by Gen and Ryuusui, because of course it has to be them. The blond glanced up from the table to look at Gen, the other boy wearing a little smirk on his lips. He, too, had drunk only two cocktails, while the captain next to them was at his fifth one.

"'Dunno what you're talkin' about" Ukyo mumbled, his head throbbing painfully.

The mentalist's smirk only widened "Really? Please, of course you do, you're completly smitten for the dude~"

"I am n-" he stopped, then sighed "I am."

Ryuusui laughed loudly, gaining the attention of a few people around them. The room was full and to be honest there was probably every single resident drinking in here, the archer having kind of a hard time listening to all the voices and noises around him. But well, he was accustomed now, so it was okay.

"You're really obvious, I'm surprised he hasn't realised anything yet!" the other blond laughed again, taking a big sip of his beer. 

"I knooow" Ukyo cried, planting his face on the table suddenly "He's just- so fuckin' oblivious? Each time I try to flirt -and I've never flirt before so like, wow- he just- Ugh"

The blond wasn't sulking, he was just talking about his problems like a real man, okay?

Gen patted him on the back a few times, laughing behind his hand "Poor Ukyo~ Maybe you just weren't direct enough?"

"Y'saw it yourself Gen, I've said like, the most cheesy things to him and yet he's still blind as fuck" "Gosh, you curse a lot when you drink you know that?" "Shuddup."

There was a moment of silence, and Ukyo took the opportunity to take a look around him. Everyone seems to be having fun. Yo and Magna were having an arm wrestling contest, Taiju hyping them up and Minami taking pictures of them, a big smile on her face. Kohaku was sleeping next to a wasted Ginrou in a corner of the room, Tsusaka, who was apprently a protective drunk, was glaring at every person who approached them too much.

At the bar, sitting on some stools were Senkuu and Chrome, probably talking about science or something like that. Ukyo found himself staring at the brunet, and he hoped he didn't look too creepy like this.

"His smile is cute, y'know." he started, turning to his two friends "And his eyes too, they always, like, light up when he talk 'bout rocks. It's cute. He's cute."

The mentalist and the captain shared a knowing look, the tall blond settling down his beer and turning to the archer, smirk in place "That's true, right? A real cutie. I think you should go tell him that!"

"That's a dumb idea. And he's straight, he likes Ruri."

Gen snorted, raising an eyebrow at him. Ukyo didn't like that look "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you~ Senkuu explain to him what's 'bisexual' and 'gay' some times ago, and I think he actually quite liked it~"

Ukyo blinked "Huh?"

"That means 'You need to try or you'll never know'" Gen groaned, rolling his eyes "Look, I'll go take Senkuu away from him, and then you'll go talk to the boy, 'kay?"

"But what will I say?" the boy dumbly asked, staring at the two matchmakers. Ryuusui laughed once again, giving him a big pat on the back that almost killed him for a moment "That's easy, just flirt with him!"

Before Ukyo could add anything, Gen bolted out of his seat, running toward the bar quickly and literally dragging Senkuu away from the brunet. The archer sighed, and Ryuusui suddenly pushed him up and then right to Chrome, Ukyo stumbling on the stool next to the boy and stopping himself from falling just in time. François, who was in front of them behind the bar, just stared curiously.

"Chrome!" he screamed - _why was he even screaming?_ -, a big smile on his face. The scientist looked at him with wide eyes before returning the smile, still a little bit confused "Ukyo? You okay man-"

"Is your special cocktail based of sugar?" Chrome blinked, François sighed "Because you're so freaking sweet!"

There was a beat of silence -like every time he tried to flirt with the other-, and then the brunet blushed, brows furrowed "Ukyo, are you drunk?"

"Drunk of your eyes, yes-"

It was François who dragged him away before he had the chance to make a biggest fool of himself then he already has, and god he was thankful for that.

**+i.**

The next day, Ukyo wanted to throw himself out of the boat.

Yes, he remembered what he said to the brunet, and yes he wanted to die. He was never the type to flirt or just to have crushes in general, so to say he was embarassed was an euphemism.

The archer was currently sitting on a barrel on the main deck, everyone else being in the kitchen for lunch, or just still sleeping and trying to get over their hangovers. Ukyo was pretty fine on this point, going out of the night with only a little headache, not like some other -Ginrou- who spent the morning puking and crying about everything.

The only one who came to see him since he woke up was Gen, without much surprise. The mentalist told him that Ryuusui was already up, but too occupied with the ship to come say hello, Yo and Magna were in the same state as Ginrou, and Kohaku was still sleeping. He then goes back to the kitchen, promising the blond to bring him a plate later, which Ukyo was pretty grateful for.

Except, it wasn't Gen who came up ten minutes later with the plate, but Chrome.

Ukyo actually hesitated to jump at that moment. He didn't though.

"Hey, got you some chicken" the brunet smiled, handing him the plate awkwardly, which he took after some seconds. Chrome, because of course he wanted to make Ukyo suffer, decided to sit on the floor next to him instead of just walking away "You, er, feeling better?"

The blond cringe a little "Mhm, yeah, just a little tired" there was a pause "You?"

"Oh uh, yeah, I didn't drink much, Senkuu didn't let me have alcohol" the boy laughed quietly, looking everywhere but at Ukyo.

God it was awkward. The other obviously remembered everything. _'Oh well, I'll just have to play it off like always and tell it was a joke'_.

"How are the other doing?" Ukyo cleared his throat, playing with the food in front of him. Chrome laughed a little at the question, even though Ukyo could still sense it was forced "Senkuu is doing fine, Ryuusui as well- Tsusaka is in a bad mood tho, he won't talk much because it hurt apparently, or something..."

The archer hummed, standing up quickly after that "I think I'll go see if he's alright now, see y-"

"You said you were drunk of my eyes last night."

Ukyo stopped in his track "Ahah, yup, about that-"

"Would you mind going out on a date so we can get drunk on each others eyes all night, then?"

_'Oh.'_

Turning around, the blond watch with wide eyes as the brunet blushed like crazy, not even daring to look at him. _'What.'_

"What?"

"Okay listen, I'm sorry, it's just- you always flirt with me but I never know if you're serious or not, and you're just so cool and cute and awesome and nice and I actually kind of like you a lot but like it's okay if you don't I just-"

"D- Are you asking me out?" it couldn't be real, could it? Of course, Ukyo knew the boy appreciate him, but he never thought it could be like _that_.

"I, uh, yeah?" he chuckled nervously, clearing his throat and taking a deep breath "Would you...like to be my boyfriend?"

_'Okay, breath, you're going to die if you don't.'_

"Chrome" the scientist finally looked at him, only to find that the archer was as red as him, wearing a big smile on his face that almost made him blind.

"I'll be more than happy to."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> sorry for the mistakes and all, english isn't my first language and I'm still sort of praticing writing in it yknow (sorry-)
> 
> also I'm sorryyyyrzeuidhq I got kind of lazy on the end- hope it's still okay tho-
> 
> on another note, I support Ukrome suprematie, they're whole ass cuties and kings. I havin some sort of big boost of motivation so I'll try to write more fic and all, but yeh y'all will see
> 
> so anyway, hope you liked this, have a good day and perhaps see you soon <3


End file.
